Sailor Moon: Immortal Legends
by BowlofCereal
Summary: Something ancient awakens in Greece scaring Melvin and Molly. Serena is planning her dream wedding to Darien and planning for Crystal Tokyo but all plans come to a hault when a seemingly invincible force threatens to destroy everything. What will Serena sacrifice to keep Darien and her scouts alive?
1. Vacation Ruined, We love that Dress

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. (: I'm using non senshi characters as well as senshi characters. If something is odd or doesn't sound right, let me know! Each chapter will have a disclaimer notice, as I use elements of whatever from where ever.

* * *

"Greece! Oh Melvin, I can't believe we're actually here." Molly squeals stepping off the place with her boyfriend. He looks down sheepishly watching her prance about the area.

"That isn't all sweetie."

Molly stops and turns back to Melvin, he flashes two pieces of paper and her excitement begins again,"OH MY GOD! PERMITS!? ARE WE REALLY GONNA DO THIS?" Her accent thickens as she squeezes Melvin.

"We just got to hop aboard the ferry on the other side of Athens which will take about thirty minutes. I saw the place last time I visited and I knew it would be perfect," Melvin kisses Molly's forehead.

Greece is beautiful this time of the year, sun shining, a nice breeze for the day, bright skies and no clouds. Molly and Melvin graduated with top honors and went on to study archeology at Tokyo University. They had been dating since they were fourteen. Of course for Molly's twenty-third birthday, Melvin wanted to surprise her with an excavation tour in Greece, Molly's dream vacation spot.

Molly's face beamed as they traveled through Athens, she didn't understand everything but it was beautiful. "Melvin we must learn the local dialect too!"

"Haha! Sure, it's not like we can't afford it."

"I have to find a post card for Serena and the gals, and I know Serena would love a trinket too. Oh Melvin, thank you!"

"You are most welcome."

It wasn't much longer and they arrived at the spot, construction tape surrounds the area and along the back side of the area, a cave entrance is covered with a huge tent.

"I had the equipment sat up by the team. I hope you don't mind." Melvin states. Molly nods, not minding at all.

"Can we explore the cave first?"

"Yes, of course."

Molly grabs a flashlight and heads in the dark entrance. Silence fills her ears, chills run up her spine. The cave is noticeably damp inside and the further Molly and Melvin explored, the colder it became. Melvin felt chills go up his spine, something did not feel right as they went deeper.

"Maybe...maybe we should turn back, Molly." He suggests tugging at her shirt sleeve.

"Melvin there is a light! I want to just see what it is. Come on. Just a bit further, I promise." She continues dragging him deeper toward the light, they reach the back-end of the cave, what appears to be carvings on the wall.

"What the"

"It's beautiful in an odd way," Molly rushes forward brushing over some of the carvings with her gloved finger, "Melvin, this is...just wonderful!" The room grows colder and the walls begin to shudder and freeze while glowing.

"Molly get away from that wall!" Melvin grabs his girlfriend protectively as the wall begins turns purple and black.

"Oh no! Let's get out of here!" As they run, they hear a voice, shrieking, laughing, a human voice. "We better get back to Tokyo! That doesn't sound friendly!" Tears spilt from Molly's eyes, the girl was terrified.

The wall explodes in the back of the cave, dark energy pours from the hole, mist surrounds a figure animating itself. "Oh father Thanatos! I am alive again!" The figure smirks, stalking out of the cavern, surveying the world, it takes notice that many things had changed since it had last been alive. "So many changes since being trapped in Tartarus. Well now I'm awake and the world is mine!"

* * *

"Serena! I am about to pull my hair out, show us the damn dress!" Rei sighs leaning back on the leather sofa.

"Chill out Rei, you'd be picky too if it were your wedding dress." Lita reprimands sitting straight up on the sofa,"I can't imagine Serena wants to look plain for the big day."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Did she happen to say who is maid of honor will be?" Rei asks, closing her dark eyes, letting them rest.

It was a well-known fact that Serena couldn't just pick one of her friends as the maid of honor. This was a big deal to her. She hadn't yet found a dress either, she had traveled all over Japan, searching for the perfect gown. Something modern but with glam. She wanted the perfect Cinderella wedding. The scouts knew this.

"You know as well as the others, she isn't saying until the rehearsal dinner." Lita reminds her. Rei sticks her tongue out childishly and returns to berating Serena for taking so long.

"Okay, gosh dammit, Rei!" Serena steps out of the dressing room in the current dress she has tried on. Lita and Rei's mouths both drop to the floor in awe. "What?" Serena asks, "do you guys like it?"

"Like it? WE LOVE IT!" They both say in unison.

The dress isn't full and round like the previous dresses she had tried on, doesn't cling to her figure, and is pure silk. There are two silver broaches on the backside of the hips, one on each side that hold a thin piece of lace for a small trane. Two lace straps hold the dress up and cross along the backside where they lace up. Serena picked the dress up from the floor and slowly walked to the closest mirror to gaze upon her reflection. If she didn't know any better, she would think she was looking in some magazine at a nameless woman modeling Vera Wang's newest creation - however that was definitely not the case.

"It is beautiful. I think this is the one." She says smiling.

"Oh damn, that dress is really something!" Mina gawks walking in the boutique with Amy. "Darien is definitely gonna like it."

"He may like it on the floor"

"VIRGIN EARS!" Amy squeals covering her ears, blushing feverently. The girls laugh at her innocence.

"Oh stop that Amy. We're all of age and if you haven't done it by now with Zoicite it would surprise the shit out of me." Lita states. They all turn to Amy, catching the blunette continuing to blush, which causes fits of laughter and gasps of surprise. (A/N: Zoicite is a MAN!)

"What about you, Lita?" Serena asks going back into the changing room.

"Guilty!" she admits smirking at the rest. "Nephrite is one kinky bastard."

After defeating Galaxia, Darien and Serena used the golden crystal and the silver crystal to revive the generals of Earth. It was quite a debaucle. Jadeite and Malachite refused to allow Serena to cleanse them of the evil impurities they still carried. Zoicite even conjured some minions to attack them. However when they finally ran out of energy to fight back, Serena cleansed them once and for all.

They used what powers they had for good instead of evil, of course being frivolous, Malachite waltzed into one of the biggest corps in Tokyo and announced that he was CEO, knowing a bit about the corp, he didn't have to do much with his powers. Darien and Serena disapproved of this move and voiced their dismay of using powers for such things. Malachite noted their opinions and went on with his every day life.

Jadeite and Zoicite did similar trades and trickery, only they bought a cinema and hired personnel of their choosing. Nephrite, refusing to use his abilities for such mockery, joined Lita working at her restaurant downtown three blocks from the Crown Arcade.

Mina moved in with Malachite, Amy, without anyone knowing quietly moved in with Zoicite and Nephrite moved in with Lita. Rei chose to allow Jadeite to stay with her at the temple if he promised to help Grandpa out during the mornings with chores. He shrugged but did as she asked.

Serena did not move in with Darien, of course her parents possibly wouldn't have minded seeing as they've dated for years now. Kenji finally accepted that he couldn't run Darien off. Ilene only smiled and she simply adored Darien and his commitment to Serena.

"Serena...have you and Darien...ya know?"

The laughter and awe quieted down as they awaited Serena's answer. They could hear her hesitate. Rei grinned madly and cackled.

"Oh you sly princess!"

Serena pulled the door open and tossed a shoe at Rei's head, barely missing. "That's what you get for being such a meanie Rei!"

"Lay off, Rei. We know you and Jed can't get five minutes alone. Every time you try, Grandpa interrupts the mood with his snoring." Mina pinches the raven haired girl.

"How the? WAIT WAIT WAIT!? Did he tell you?!"

"Seriously Rei, just let the man buy that damn condo and move in with him! Then you can get laid all you want." Lita chides. Rei flips them the finger before settling back on the sofa.

"I can't leave Grandpa, he needs me."

Serena reappears with the dress back in the cover and goes to the register. Thank heavens Darien helped Serena apply for a checking account and gave her a debit card. The dress costed an arm and a leg.

Serena and Mina ran their own clothing store, with the help of Darien and Malachite investing in them of course. They named the store, _Moonlight Designs_. Rei works as a public defender in the nearest town beside Tokyo and Amy began working as a nurse practitioner. Lita, she opened her own restaurant and is the head chef. The girls have their lives together, at least until building of Crystal Tokyo. Serena couldn't wait to be queen of the Moon and Earth. She also couldn't wait until giving birth to Rini.

"Do you think Molly and Melvin will be back in time for the wedding?" Serena asks taking the receipt from the cashier. Rei, Amy and Mina and Lita follow behind Serena out of the boutique. "They should have landed at least a couple of hours ago and she promised to call."

"It's odd, she hasn't called at all." Mina said agreeing with Serena. They hurried to the nearest payphone so they could call Molly. Sadly they couldn't reach Molly or Melvin.

"Well they'll call, I'm sure. Besides Serena, who is the maid of honor?" Rei asks changing the mood of the situation.

"Oh for heaven sakes!" Lita slaps Rei's shoulder.

"It can wait! This is Serena's best friend!"

"I know Amy! But can't a girl wonder?"

Serena rolls her eyes and carries her wedding dress onward toward Juuban district, to her house. Ilene opened the front door, welcoming her daughter home. "Did you find something to your liking, Serena?"

"Yes Mama, do you want to see?" Serena answers opening the cover. Ilene was in awe of her daughter's dress. She called for Kenji to come look at the dress. He didn't exactly know what to say except the simple adjectives like pretty. Serena just smiled knowing this was probably hard on her father. She hurried up to her bedroom with the dress, she wanted to finally relax after a long day.


	2. And it Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. (: Glad that everyone who left reviews gave me positive feedback. I haven't written in a while and I was surprised when I came back here to find that we now have a grammar and spelling check. Yay!

* * *

"Does this make me look fat?"

Amy rolls her eyes at Rei and nods. They had been looking for their dresses all morning and it was way after three in the afternoon now. Mina and Lita decided rather quickly which dress they wanted. Serena asked they keep it simple and elegant which meant she expected light dresses not neon purple or lime.

Rei couldn't settle for one though. The decision is extremely tough. On one hand, a simple dress, coral with white lace trimming and the other was mint with no trimming just a simple white piece of material that tied in back and makes a bow.

"They don't make you look fat, silly!" Mina smirks, filing her nails down.

"Are you sure?"

"YES!" The girls answer in unison.

"I think I shall buy the mint dress. It looks way better than this one anyway." Rei decides hurrying to change back into her street clothes.

"Yes of course, also it matches our dresses." Lita whispers to Amy privately causing her to chuckle. Rei comes back out with the dress she intends to buy and after paying, they walk to the Crown Arcade where Malachite, Darien, and Serena are waiting for them.

"Hey, over here!" Serena calls after them when they enter. "Zoi and Jed will be here shortly."

"I guess Neprhite is still at work on the menu?" Amy asks Lita.

Serena wanted the best food in Tokyo, after having many caterers serve their best dish she decided to stick to her friend's boyfriend, Nephrite. He was delighted to cook for the wedding.

"Have you decided what finger foods you want?" Lita asks Serena. "I know you said milkshakes and cookies but I think you need something more gourmet."

"Like Olive platters?"

"Onion petal platters?"

Serena snorts listening to the suggestions, she couldn't stand olives or onions.

"How about I help Nephrite grill Salmon and serve smoked sausages with different sauces?"

"Can we still get the milkshakes?" Serena asks putting on her best pout. Darien chuckles and pats his fiance's back. "Cookies then?"

"Awe Serena, you know I'll fix those chocolate chip raisin cookies for you. I know you like them." Lita smiles. "The milkshakes don't sound like a good idea, how about I serve my best lemonade and tea?"

"GREAT!"

"SERENA!"

The gang turns around hearing the shrill accent of a young woman.

"Molly?"

The red-head rushes in, Melvin comes in behind her. They were both out of breath. Serena rushes over, helping Molly to a seat. "Whats wrong?"

"We thought you guys were in Greece?" Mina asks as she offers Melvin a glass of water.

"We were. Something went totally wrong though."

Malachite and Darien glanced warily at each other before turning back to Melvin.

"We had just walked in this cavern and there was this room in the back with carvings on the wall. The room began glowing, Sere!"

"Whatever appeared after we left, we could hear it."

Serena offered her condolences to the terrified couple and Amy and Rei walked out with them. Darien pulled Serena close to him as they began discussing the situation.

"I don't think Luna and Artemis know anything about paranormal stuff in Greece." Mina sighs looking at Serena. "I didn't see anything on the news this morning either."

"Darien, can you feel anything?"

Darien closed his eyes, focusing on Earth, reaching deep within, meditating. The golden crystal didn't let him down, a searing pain rose in his shoulders and he doubled over.

"Darien, are you okay?"

"I felt something alright. It wasn't very pleasant." He looks to Malachite. "We may need to travel to Greece and check this out."

"No need for that. We already checked it out."

The gang turned around, Trista and Hotaru just walked in catching the last bit of the conversation.

"You did?"

"Amara and Michelle will arriving back any minute. We need the other girls here too."

"Lets meet up at the temple, I'll go grab Amy and Rei. Mina find the cats!" Lita commanded and they exit the arcade.

* * *

Amara and Michelle arrived quietly a bit later at the temple. Rei served them all some warm peppermint tea and they settled in. Serena noticed the bruises on the two girls but didn't say anything.

"So, whats in Greece?" Malachite asks, starting the conversation.

"Something worse than Chaos itself," the inner scouts tilted their heads in confusion, " when we attacked this creature it was like our attacks did nothing."

"What do you mean it did nothing?"

"She kept coming back for more. She taunted us and told us that she couldn't be stopped."

Zoicite chuckles and nudges Amy," Oh we all said that too. I _guarantee_ with a wave of Serena's tiel that ugly woman won't last two minutes."

"This is no laughing matter! There was not a single scratch on her! Serena you can't go into this light-heartedly." Michelle warns the princess. Trista sits back quietly, pondering this monstrosity to herself. She had ideas what it could be, however they were only ideas.

"Michelle, you guys have nothing to worry about. I promise. Did this woman do any damage to Greece?" Serena inquires standing.

"No, she wouldn't go into the cities. She kept looking at the mountains."

"Luna is there any paranormal or places of interest in the mountains in Greece?" Amy asks as she was completely unsure. Luna shakes her head, not sure either. The girls kept looking to Amara who had been unnaturally quiet.

"Amara, whats wrong?" Mina asks. Amara raises her head, meeting Mina's blue gaze.

"I don't think she's anything like we've fought before. She called her father Thanatos." Amara hung her head again, baffled by this Thanatos.

"I shall go to the library and research this Thanatos. Sounds familiar, doesn't it Lita?" Amy states before hurrying out of the temple. Lita follows her, the name rang a bell with her too.

* * *

A/N: Thats chapter 2, finished!


	3. Enemies of The Gods

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. (: So for my 22nd birthday, my boyfriend bought the first 6 volumes of PGSM - 7 through 12 is on back order. Being a huge Sailor Moon fanatic, I read them. I seriously advocate for every Sailor Moon fan to read them. So better than the anime.

In another Sailor Moon story of mine, I also left an author's note about the word "halation" after reading all 6 volumes, I must call myself a dumb dumb. It is in fact a word.

* * *

"What a pathetic era this is!"

The two servants glance at each other, afraid to meet their master's gaze. She had been especially cruel to them after hearing of how long she was away in Tartarus. Almost as soon as the two bafoons released her and they left, she set about releasing her minions upon Earth to survey the area. They even led two women in these odd uniforms to her lair.

"Glory to being out of that slimy prison of the Underworld! I should have Hades' head for putting me there." She begins thrashing about wildly.

"Mistress, we don't know if you but...Hades is um...well he's dead." Elis says backing away from their master. She turns looking fiercely at them. Her wild jade eyes gleaming with evil and her fists clenched.

"Who killed him!? He was MINE!"

"The people of this country stopped believing. When they stopped believing in the Olympic gods, they lost all their powers and became humans. Eventually Hades died of old age." Clash informed her.

The dark woman glared incredulously at her servants. The Olympian gods had lost all their powers? It made her stomach turn inside out. This news disturbed her. How then, was she able to escape her grave? She recalled the day she received to rot in Tartarus. Her creator, also known as her father, Thanatos did not receive the same fate as she did.

"I assume then, I only have my immortality on my side. Fine. I shall make the people of Greece believe once again! That way my reign of terror will come quickly and last for ages!"

"Should we grab some popcorn?!" Clash asks Elis.

"What is this popcorn you speak of?"

"..." The servants look to their master. She had definitely been locked away for a long time. She looks good for her age though. Still the same lean woman wearing greek battle regalia. Her long dark wavy hair pulled into three separate braids, boots made of cow hide and gauntlets made of the finest steel, Hephaestus could forge from. She wore the crescent death adorned the front of her armor, center of her chest.

"Who were those two women that entered this place? They called themselves Uranus and Neptune, did they not?"

"Yes master, they did."

"They look nothing like Uranus or Poseidon," She scratches her head while walking circles in the room,"Uranus disappeared after Cronus castrated him and then Zeus, Poseidon and Hades overthrew their father."

"They called themselves Sailor Guardians though. They represent the planets in the solar system."

"I suspect their powers were also of Olympian gods and titans?"

"Yes, they are. We've only heard rumors about these women. They live in Japan. I don't believe they travel very far, their leader attends school in Tokyo."

"How do you know this?"

"Oh, everyone knows of the Sailor guardians. They're practically royalty after defeating that evil woman, Galaxia." Clash explains further the tale he heard from other people. This intrigues his master.

"The Olympian gods no longer exist, however, these silly children run about Tokyo half-dressed, destroying evil creatures? With super human powers? Very interesting indeed."

"What despicable deeds would you have us commit?"

"I want nothing now. I wish to see these girls in action for myself. I do not have the powers to escape this cavern though. Zeus and Hades made sure of that centuries ago. You two must bring me vision of their fighting or something!" she commands.

Clash grins and nudges Elis, knowing exactly how they can show their master. "We shall see it done." Of all the abilities their master has, the ability of sight isn't one of them. She cannot look across the ocean at these girls. Just as well, she cannot use her powers as it stands because of such measures taken by Zeus and his brother before their down fall.

"Guardians, I look forward to meeting you," She stares toward the exit of the cavern, anxious to get free,"I hope you girls are prepared for some prime time evil though."

* * *

Disclaimer: I know this very short. Not like me at all. However, I am a college student and I have many assignments to do. I hope this satisfies you. By the way...I need a name for this malevolent character. The god of death, Thanatos has no offspring, so this is quite difficult.

Leave me reviews! (:


	4. Elis and Clash's Fun

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. (: Long awaited chapter 4. Be patient with me, remember that. I am in college.

* * *

If there was one thing Serena couldn't stand, it was being patient. Luna and Artemis had been gone too long. They promised to return soon with information on this new enemy. That had been at least an hour ago.

She told her parents that she was staying with Rei for the night, all the girls will be staying there for the night and because space is limited, they would have share with someone. They all wanted to know what information the two guardian cats could find about this strange woman.

"They have been away for too long!" Serena says undoing her night sack. She was staying in the same room as Mina. They had the room farthest from Rei and Jadeite's, toward the back of the temple. "Bah!"

"Oh cheer up, Sere. They'll be back soon." Mina responds undoing her own night sack, she worried as well. She was more worried, though, about this enemy that the outer scouts fought. What did it want? To destroy Earth for recreational purposes?

"Mina, are you worried?"

Mina turns to the future queen with big eyes. Of course she's worried. Since dying at the hands of Galaxia, Mina had used space provided by Malachite to practice her fighting technique. Her powers were strong but she needed to master fighting physically as well. Lita even practiced with her from time to time. The last memory from the era of Galaxia's rage was seeing poor Serena cry. It had haunted her from time to time.

"I worry, yes. Luna and Artemis will be back though. You shouldn't worry, Serena. You have the gift of the most powerful crystal ever made. This evil woman will tremble at your feet." Mina reminds her, giving her a complimentary Sailor V pose. Serena cheers up, hearing her friend's confidence.

* * *

"Do you suppose Mina is keeping her spirits high?" Lita asks as she stares out the window, to the city. "Serena didn't look happy when Luna and Artemis left.

"I'm sure Mina is trying. For Serena's sake."

Lita rolls over on her bedding and looks at the petite blue haired girl. She realizes she is very right. Mina doesn't like being sad herself. "Are you ever haunted by how easily Galaxia killed us?"

Ami shrugs, remembering that was not something she ever considered being fond of. The energy that swept through their bodies so easily, taking their very life essence. She breaks out in goosebumps. "I hope that we never meet that same fate again. I hate leaving Serena to fight on her own. I know the Starlights were there but it just wasn't the same."

"They protected her though. I agree. I really wanted to take a hit at Galaxia myself, Mina and I have trained. Malachite provided space for us. We don't use our powers, just physical abilities."

"Oh sounds fun. I may have to put my books down and join you two."

Lita grins at Ami and sits up. The thought of the water scout doing any kind of physical attack seems almost hilarious but on a serious note, it would possibly be needed. Ami opens the bedroom door and walks down the hall. Lita follows shortly.

* * *

"Did you find anything out?"

Luna and Artemis look at each before turning back to the girls. They arrived back soon, pawing at the doors. Rei wasted no time yelling for the rest of the girls and Jed called the generals and Darien.

"We found nothing about her specifically. We discovered however that at one point, Greece was the dominant power source. We don't know what that means yet. We shall search databases tomorrow though. I'm exhausted." Luna begins yawning and stretching.

"We'll check into it. You two did your part. Malachite and I know where to search." Nephrite scratches Artemis's ear before heading for the temple doors. Rei and the girls sit around the kitchen area, drinking some more tea. Jed retires to bed, leaving them awake.

"If Malachite and Nephrite know where to search maybe the threat isn't uncommon at all."

"All we will have to do is fight a few minions and let Serena blast them with her tiel!"

The girls are all enthused about the upcoming fight but Serena's mind is still on her wedding. She puts on a smile and even acts her goofy self but deep down she didn't want to fight. Darien places a comforting hand on her shoulder, smiling down at his future wife. Many thoughts crossed the man's mind as well. Not just their wedding but the future of Tokyo itself.

"Deep in thought, Darien?"

"Naturally."

"Want to share? Don't feel pressured to share though."

They all looked at the tall man, waiting his answer. Since returning to help Serena fight, he had always shared his opinions with the scouts, helping them anyway he could. Of course there were times that he just couldn't protect Serena from harm and suffered standing on the side lines. He knew however that she would always win, nothing could hold her back. With Galaxia's defeat, it was almost like everything changed. He could see the other girls felt the same. Serena didn't notice. He looks at the girls, each anxious, eager to prove they can still fight the fight. With the exception of Serena. The princess is stuffing her face with some cookies.

"As you all know, things have changed."

Lita and Ami glance at each other as he speaks. Even Rei looks at Mina for some silent reassurance.

"We have each faced horrors in our time. We've always come through on top. Until recently, Galaxia destroyed us by taking our star seeds. She didn't lift more than her bracelets to do it with."

Serena perks up turning toward him. Her big eyes full of curiosity. _What is my fiancé going on about_?

"We cannot allow our enemies to gain the upper hand anymore. Death is not an option. We must protect our future." Darien finishes and crosses his arms. The girls look toward Serena, she had been the most affected by his words. They knew he was right. They couldn't be defeated so easily - they needed a plan.

"Malachite has given us training grounds, Darien."

"Then use it well. You'll need your strength for the upcoming fight."

"How can you say we'll be fighting again?" They turned back to Serena who is now standing, head tilted slightly not looking very happy. "That's all we do is fight the bad guy. Make sure Earth isn't taken by some evil witch or shadow in a mirror!"

"I'm just saying we need to prepare, Serena." Darien attempts to soothe the blonde but it has no effect.

"I for one do not want to fight. We need time to rest and for once, live a little! What is wrong with wanting a normal life?"

"We aren't normal if you have forgotten." Mina reminds her.

"As I recall, when you fought and beat Beryl, you wished for us to return to Earth."

"I didn't ask to be returned to my past life!" Serena storms off to the bedroom. The girls shrug, guessing she is just sleepy and feels overworked. Lita and Rei offer kind words to Darien and offer him the sofa for the night, if he wanted to stay but he refuses and walks home.

* * *

The morning came quickly. The wind creeped in Tokyo, bringing a crisp feel outside. The sun rises, bringing color to a canvas waiting for paint.

Serena and Mina wake up to the sound of birds chirping. They don't wake anyone else and decide to dress and go out for a walk. It looks too nice outside to pass up. They do not speak though. They walk in silence. Serena wears a pleasant smile, greeting a few girls she went to middle school with. Mina stands by idly, watching her and gauging her interactions.

_She desperately wants a normal life_.

"Mina! Come on, slow poke!" Serena drags her twin blonde in a clothing store. "Look at all the pretty dresses!"

"Very pretty indeed." Mina agrees, not really interested in buying clothes. She watches Serena, as she had been. Serena wastes no time and begins trying several blue and even orange dresses on. Mina laughs at the girl attempting to mock her. "Oh you silly girl, come on. Rei will be wondering where we are."

Mina shoves Serena back in the fitting room, ordering her to change back into her normal clothing. They exit with no purchases, just giggling and talking.

"How will we attract the suited soldiers?" Elis asks Clash as they sit a top of a near by building. Clash grins and flashes dark eyes.

"We will need to cause some mischief. I'm sure they were doing something important!"

Elis smirks and snaps her scrawny fingers, a blue fire appears in the palm of the opposite hand. Elis closes her own dark eyes and begins a chant. Clash snaps his own fingers and a blue fire appears in his palm too. They begin chanting in sync with each other.

"Grant us worthy minions!"

The sky turns a depressing color and the wind picks up. People look up to the skies, noticing the slight change in the morning. Some people even rush to the nearest building that is open.

A creäture wearing only an odd armour, long mane pulled back in a band with white eyes, appear. It stands almost seven feet tall, towering over the two witches. A tail and wings appear on its back, ready for action.

"I live to serve you."

"Serve us by causing trouble! Destroy this city!" Clash orders, pointing to the streets below.

"Oh wow, the sky changed quickly, Mina." Serena stops looking up at the sky herself. "It was beautiful earlier."

"This is very strange. We should hurry back to the Shrine. Rei will be up by now." Mina states, feeling something is definitely off about the day. They turn left on Juuban district only to come face to face with disaster.

The road is mangled from being bashed in. Lamp posts are broken and thrown through windows. It's a terrifying sight to behold. Even a few people are laying strewn about the sidewalks. The day definitely is weirder.

"Check to see if the people are alright, I'll call Rei and the others!" Mina says scanning the area herself. She notices Serena hesitating. She can't blame her, this scene had played out several times before. Hurt people, the streets destroyed. Only one explanation. Mina pulls out her communicator and tells Rei to grab the girls and call the outer scouts as well. "This is bad, Rei."

"Are people hurt?"

"I don't know, Serena is checking on them."

"Oh no, poor Serena wanted to avoid another confrontation. I hope she's alright."

Serena looks at the people laying about, with sad blue eyes. Almost in tears. Whoever did this surely has a sick sense of humor. She checks the pulse of another body, finding only a weak pulse. The others were not so lucky. But anger did not swell within her.

An evil laughter fills the silent air. It startles Serena and Mina, they both huddle to each other, scanning the area.

"How nice of you two to join me."

"Show yourself!" Mina yells.

I'm looking for these sailor suited _wenches_! I've come to play!" The voice hisses as the monster comes into sight. Serena feels her heart rise in her throat, almost passing out.

Mina glares at it, not showing her fear. She is definitely scared. _Please Rei, get here soon_.

"Where are those girls! I want the sailor suited warriors!" It screams, drawing its sword.

"Mina, I don't think it was a good day to go out!" Serena squeals backing away from the monster. Mina nods, agreeing, this monster was like nothing they had seen before. Up on the top of the nearest building, Elis and Clash burst out laughing, more victims for their minion.

"Sparkling Wide pressure!"

Serena and Mina leap behind an overturned car, hearing Sailor Jupiter it was their saving grace.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

The attacks hit the monster and it falters backward. Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury rush over to the car and prepare to fight. Sailor Mars ducks down behind the car with the two blondes.

"What an ugly piece of shit."

"I know, give us cover so we can join the fight?"

"Always! Just hurry!" Mercury says, rushing the monster charging up her attack again. Mina and Serena rush over to nearest alley and pull out their transforming pen and broach.

* * *

Author's Note: I was attempting to watch Sailor Moon at 2 this morning. You won't believe how hard it is to find sites that stream it. Anyway, first fight of the story, hope you like it.


	5. Not as Easy as We Remember

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. (:

For all who are wanting more detail - SORRY I've been slacking in that area. The scout uniforms of course haven't changed since the Dream Arc/Season 4. Serena is still in her eternal Sailor Moon uniform. I'll try being more detailed as time goes on.

* * *

"You cannot defeat me!" The monster side steps more attacks of Jupiter and Mars and grabs another lamp-post, up-rooting it from the ground.

Serena and Mina hurry to transform in the nearest alley way and come back out to join the fight. Sailor Mercury pulls her mini computer from her side and begins scanning the monster for any weaknesses as the other girls fight.

"Crescent beam!" Sailor Venus yells targeting the monster. Her attack proves worthless as the ugly monster blocks using a vehicle as a shield. Sailor Moon's eyes light up in horror, afraid it will throw the vehicle at them.

"I think we should call for the others!"

"Nonsense!" Sailor Jupiter responds unleashing more power. "We can handle this!" Sailor Jupiter runs toward the monster charging a high energy attack only for the monster to stop her. The monster flings the brunette across the pavement landing throw a glass window.

Serena wastes no time and runs over to her friend, to make sure she is alright. Besides a few bruises and her bleeding arm, Lita is fine.

Elis and Clash watch the fight unraveling from afar, both laughing while speculating. They couldn't be happier these silly girls were losing and still not sure how to fight back. Elis almost choked when the raven haired warrior threw flaming discs and Clash even snorted at the vain attempt. "I guess they see our creation throwing silly balls of energy." Clash says rhetorically.

"Sailor Mercury, have you found anything? I'm exhausting myself!" Sailor Mars says while sighing, fatigue setting in. The blue haired woman nods, still processing the data she collects.

"I don't think our energy attacks are working!" Sailor Venus shares with Sailor Mars. "We need a new plan!"

"Too LATE!"

Both girls turn around, to their horror the monster has uprooted another lamp-post and is running toward them, with no time to dodge, they brace themselves for impact. Sailor Mercury stares in horror as the two warriors are hit so hard they join Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter in the building.

"Are you okay?!" Sailor Moon asks, trying to help the girls up. "Venus, are you hurt? Mars, what about you?"

"Sometimes this job sucks." Sailor Mars pushes herself up and opens her violet eyes, full of anger she makes herself stand only to fall back down. "Dammit! My ankle!"

"I have it!" Sailor Mercury says joyfully as she runs to them. "This creäture isn't like ones we've faced before. The energy based attacks do not work because it isn't energy based. It's like us!"

"You mean we have to...kill it?" Sailor Moon stands, her eyes full of uncertainty.

"Now isn't the time grow soft, Serena." Sailor Mars reminds her. "We haven't left a scratch on that thing!"

"I know but..."

"There are no butts! Killing it is the only option unless we allow it to kill us!" Sailor Venus interrupts. The blonde rolls on her back so she can look at Serena. She feels a sharp pain in her back and cringes deciding that it would be in her best interest to not fight anymore.

"Pick up a freaking piece of pipe and slam it into that thing's head!" Sailor Jupiter offers some advice.

Chills run over Serena's suited body, she never directly killed any of her past enemies and killing anyone isn't in her system. _I have to kill it! Oh no no no! I don't think I can do this!_ The doubt of actually killing the monster wrote itself all over her face. Sailor Mercury notices the doubt and offers to help her.

Elis and Clash look around, having not seen the girls since they flew through some building. Clash's patience is growing thin, Elis is getting bored and pulls out her flask. "I guess they ran!"

"We can report back to Arachne Melia that these suited warriors are no match for her!"

"Elis, be quiet and look!" Clash points the two girls emerging from the shadows of the buildings. "Dammit! I guess earthlings do not give in so easily." Elis frowns, shaking her head furiously.

"You there! How dare you rip the pavements from under our feet! Do you think you can get away with it?"

"We won't sit back and let you destroy _our_ city!"

"I am Sailor Moon!"

"I'm Sailor Mercury!"

The girls strike similar poses and say in unison, "In the name of love and justice - We will punish you!"

"So now after all that we're finally going to fight? My name is Fist and I'll crush you wimpy girls." Fist grabs the same lamp-post again and flings it around, however, Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury dodge expertly. Sailor Mercury grabs a lead pipe from a pile of vehicles and throws it at Fist, striking the monster's shoulder.

Fist howls in pain half way doubling over.

Mina, Lita and Rei cheer the two women on as they watch from the sidelines.

"Lets see how you like this!" Sailor Moon picks up a sewer cover and releases it with all her strength, it hits Fist's stomach and sends the monster flying. Elis and Clash cringe as they watch their creation falter with each hit from the two girls.

Sailor Mercury walks over to a mail box, calling for Sailor Moon to help her lift it. The blonde helps her pick it and using their combined strength they heave it on Fist, pinning the monster.

"Do it, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Venus shouts walking toward the two girls with the help of Sailor Mars and Jupiter.

_I don't know if I can kill this thing. I'm not a murderer. Then again, look a the destruction Fist caused. Oh Serena, what will you do? _Sailor Moon goes back and forth with herself, unsure of her ability to actually finish the monster off. Hesitation overtakes her and breathing becomes ragged. She looks to Ami who nods, hoping that she finishes Fist off. Sailor Moon picks the lead pipe up and raises it over her head, hands shaking.

"Do it, Sailor Moon."

She closes her eyes and bites her lip before bringing the pipe down on the monster. But she stop half way, her thoughts erratic, realizing she can't do it. The other girls share a look of worry before Rei takes the pipe and plunges it into the monster's chest. They don't stick around for questioning by the police who arrive a short time later. They don't even bring up Serena's weakness to kill the monster.

* * *

They arrive back at the shrine, greeted by Darien and his generals. Jed and Malachite look the fiercest at the moment, when they realize their women are severely injured. Darien takes Serena in his arms, holding her tightly, expressing his worries to her.

"You could have gotten them killed!" Malachite scorns Serena, his eyes gleaming with momentary disgust for the princess.

"Look how bad they're hurt! What even happened?" Nephrite asks, helping Lita inside. They hurry inside before discussing the fight further. Serena explains the situation, even her inability to kill the monster. The generals look from Darien to the princess, anger filling them all. Serena refused to kill an enemy? This thought brought their breakfast to their throats.

"You can't even kill to save the lives of the people you care about? How will you expect to survive as Queen?" Zoicite asks, trying to think logically. Ami scows and nudges him warily. She as well knew if it were her, she couldn't have killed it either.

Serena says nothing, her eyes do not meet that of everyone elses. She sits with her head hung low. Today was definitely not a good day to go out, when she looks at it in retrospect. Darien the only clear logic thinking one of the group pats Serena's shoulder before escorting her out to his vehicle. He didn't wish to stick around and hear more berating. Things were clearly different with this new enemy, this was something he knew Serena would need time to cope with.

"Meatball head, don't worry so much. Everyone is okay."

"I should have been able to kill it." Serena whispers, trying to convince herself she was in the right. _Don't beat yourself up, Serena. Something tells me this enemy hasn't shown themselves yet. That monster was only a pawn._

The thought of that much effort to kill a pawn, doesn't leave Serena's stomach in a happy place. "Darien can we stop at the Arcade and get a smoothie?"

"Of course." Darien turns left on the next street toward the Arcade. Hopefully a smoothie cheers his fiancé up.

* * *

Authors Note: Chapter complete!


	6. Discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. (:

I'm glad for faithful readers! Gracias (thank you!). I hope that fight scene enthused all! Now that you know energy based attacks will not affect the enemy, I'm sure you're thirsting for more!

You know how a season of Sailor Moon works, you have the minions of the minions then once you defeat the minions of the minions you move to the minions then the last fight. That is kind of how this is playing out. After the monsters sent out by Elis and Clash, they'll fight Elis and Clash. Then to the last battle.

Enjoy!

* * *

Tokyo is peaceful for the next few days, Lita and Mina recover from their injuries as does Rei. As much as Serena wants to, she doesn't put her wedding planning on hold, normally the enemies aren't erratic when they attack but after Fist, nothing else happened.

Serena took the girls to several restaurants she had asked to cater and after testing a few dishes from either she made her choice for a traditional japanese restaurant. She paid them and gave her respects before joining the other girls outside.

"The fish cuisine was exquisite!" Mina says joyfully.

"I'm glad we had time to do this. Thanks for helping me choose, you guys." Serena thanks them.

"You know we wouldn't let you choose alone!" Rei giggles.

The girls walk about the city, taking in all the sights. They even pass the old Juuban junior school. Serena and Ami stand there reminiscing about the good times they shared within the walls of the place. Ami muses about Haruna, if she still works there or not. Serena fiddles with her hair as they stand there a bit longer, definitely good times.

"Lets go see what the guys are doing at Darien's!" Lita offers, hoping to pull the girls from their daze, and it works.

* * *

"So Darien, have you and Serena...ya know?"

All the guys, incredulously, look at Jadeite. Darien tilts his head, wondering what all the sudden got into him. Then again, Jed could be immature at times. This being one of them.

"I think you should worry about what goes on in your own bedroom, Jed." Malachite replies smirking.

"I heard Lita and Min discussing you, Malachite." Nephrite speaks up calmly, letting his presence be known. Nephrite and Malachite get a long, they have their own inside jokes and secretly talk about Jed and his silly behavior. "We have other pressing issues at hand."

"Like this Fist character?"

"Exactly. What do we know of it, her, him?" Zoicite interjects serving the men some tea.

"Sere said that they couldn't use energy attacks. They physically had to hurt the monster." Darien explains taking one of the cups. "We will have to help them fight these minions from whoever they're created by."

"Thats agreeable. I don't want to wake up one day and realize they're gone because we didn't help." Nephrite mutters hanging his head. The image of a bruised Lita entered his mind. That night was definitely not something he wanted to repeat. He promised himself and Lita that he would always take of her.

Malachite was having the same thoughts toward Mina. He couldn't stand the thought of living without her. (A/N: dramatic I know) His bright sparkling eyes met Darien's before standing up looking out the window of Darien's apartment. "We have to protect them and Darien. Even at the cost of our lives."

"Hey Darien!" Serena opens the door, a smile gracing her features. Darien appreciated the happy girl walking in. It made his day brighter.

"Were you discussing our private lives, Jed?" Rei accuses glaring at the immature man, crossing her arms.

"I...no...well see.."

"I WILL BURN YOU TO A CRISP!" Rei threatens raising the decibels. Lita and Serena grasp Rei's legs and Mina and Ami take hold of her arms. "LET ME GO!"

"You really know how to piss a woman off, Jed."

"Screw you, Malachite!"

Darien and Zoicite laugh at the scene unfolding before them, Nephrite offers a shoulder to cry on for Jed but that ends badly, Malachite has to hold Jed off Neprhite.

* * *

The next few days are filled with fighting.

Clash and Elis send out their best warriors. Gathering data on the Sailor scouts abilities for their master.

Darien and the generals offer help to the girls. They get first hand experience fighting the bad guys and it scares them how defective their energy attacks really are.

This monster grabs Malachite like a doll and throws him into Sailor Venus and Zoicite.

"What the fuck?!" Malachite roars, pounding his fists on the ground.

"We told you! No energy attacks you oaf!" Mina growls staring at the man on top of her. "Next time you should fucking listen!"

"Cool it! We need to fight the monster, not each other!" Zoicite reminds the two.

Serena stands next to Ami, both transformed and watching the fight. Serena is a bit disappointed it is taking the lot of them to defeat this monster. Ami brings out her mini computer and begins scanning the monster. Serena's eyes focus on Darien, watching his every move. She prays he doesn't get too damaged. She still has every intention to marry him after all.

"Ugh, they brought their pesky boyfriends and dammit!" Elis whines, Clash ignores her, watching the sight below them. Once again they've perched themselves high on top of a building, far from the eyes of anyone. So they think.

"Elis, if you don't want to watch. Just return to Greece. Our master should be pleased to see at least one of us with news." He reminds her.

Ami's computer begins emitting a strong sound, loud enough for people near by to hear. Serena glances at the screen, noticing two dots. She asks Ami what it means and the blunette points to roof top. There sitting, two unworldly beings, watching the fight.

"They're sending these monsters!" Ami realizes. "Sailor Moon we have to do something."

Sailor Moon scans the roof top, she doesn't know how they'll even reach the two sitting above them. Should they call attention to the duo? Leave it alone? So many questions. She looks to Sailor Mercury but the girl is waiting for her command. _Don't chicken out now! Just because this enemy isn't affected by the powers you have doesn't mean you can't win._

"_Anytime_, Sailor Moon." Ami interrupts Serena's thoughts.

"Moon Tiara Magic!"

The fight stops and every one watches the tiara soar through the air, including the duo atop the building.

"OH MY GOD!" Elis screams watching the small tiara fly.

"MOVE YOU DOLT!" Clash shoves Elis and himself out of the way in time before peaking his head over the ledge. The fight has indeed quit. All eyes are on them. "This isn't going to be good at all."

Elis glares at him. "This is your fault."

The scouts look at Sailor Moon, waiting for her command. Her eyes are still glued on the two people on the roof. Her tiara back in her hand she stands still. Even the monster is still, wondering what happened just now.

* * *

Disclaimer: You'll have to wait until the next chapter. Until then!


	7. We're Going To Greece

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. (:

Enjoy!

* * *

Elis and Clash share a look of panic before standing up straight.

The scouts and generals all turn, looking at the duo. Who are they? Did they send the monsters they've been fighting? Malachite held Sailor Venus to him tightly after noticing a few wounds on her thighs. Tuxedo Mask helped Zoi and Jed stand before turning to Sailor Moon's side. They huddled close, just incase. Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars stood in front of their princess protectively. Nephrite and Jed joined the two scouts.

"Just who are you two?" Sailor Mercury asks placing the mini computer back in her space pocket. "I've picked up readings on strong energies in Juuban ever since the attacks started. You two explain it."

Elis leaps from the ledge, flipping herself through the air and landing in front of the group. She recalls the monster back to the flames from which it originated. Elis's hair grew several inches and changed its color. Violet. Her choice of clothing changes as well, now she's wearing a unitard with greek armor adorning the shoulders and knees and wrists. A leather skirt wraps around her waist with metal plates covering the skirt.

Clash plops back down on his butt and watches Elis work her magic. He loves watching the woman work. She can come off so evil and seductive with all the dark energy she exudes.

"I am but a mere servant of the master. Elis is my name. Meddling in the affairs of you silly guardians is the game." She sings with a dark undertone.

"In the name of the Earth and the Moon," Tuxedo Mask begins the usual mantra.

"We are the Sailor Scouts!" Sailor Mars joins in.

"We protect this galaxy from beings like _YOU_!"

"We shall punish _YOU_!" Sailor Moon chimes in, drawing her tiel.

Elis draws a long breath and brushes invisible lent from her shoulder. Their silly mantra had no effect on her. She looks above to Clash, he nods approving. She nods back and mentally asks him to leave. Clash takes her advice and disappears.

"You should tell your friend to come back!" Nephrite tells Elis. "Once we're through with you, we'll need to dispose of him."

"You are just too funny. You think you can just threaten me? I'm all-powerful! I'll destroy you." Elis screams raising a hand above her head, summoning a dark wind. The wind picks up momentum and strikes the scouts and generals.

"I thought they weren't energy enabled?!" Serena yells realizing her skirt was flying up.

"Elis and her companion are considerably stronger than the monsters they release. It isn't surprising if they use energy attacks." Sailor Mercury rationalizes. She covers her face, keeping the dust and wind from hitting her face. Nephrite shields Sailor Jupiter from any debris as well.

The wind doesn't subside and Sailor Venus pulls free from Malachite and steps in front of the group. "CRESCENT BEAM!"

A strong bright orange light pierces the wind, firing straight at Elis. The woman tilts her head completely confused before dodging at the last second. Nobody had ever stopped her dark wind before. What the heck just happened? She looks at the blonde in her orange attire. Her face turns red with anger.

"Want another round of that?" Sailor Venus asks wearing a smirk. Sailor Mars steps away from Jadeite, to Venus, crossing her arms. "Maybe a double dose?"

Elis doesn't have time react. Sailor Venus uses her crescent beam attack again and Sailor Mars attacks with her using burning Mandela. The two attacks combine, fire encasing the beam of light, striking Elis's body. The woman lets out a howl of pain. Glaring at the two women.

"Damn you!"

"Nice work!" Sailor Jupiter applauds. Elis not finished yet raises both hands above her head. The girls watch, Mars and Venus stepping backward.

A dark cloud of energy forms, twisting and producing lightning bolts. With the growing smirk on her lips she throws the dark bundle of energy at the group. Knowing they won't have time to dodge. And she's right.

Sailor Moon and Jupiter are flung into a brick building and knocked out. Sailor Mercury grabs Zoicite and they fall, leaving huge dents in the pavement. Venus, Malachite, Mars and Jadeite are sent flying into a bus where they're knocked out as well. Tuxedo Mask and the remaining are pushed backwards as well and knocked out. Pleased with her work, Elis grins and shouts a few profanities before disappearing to meet Clash and their master. That was enough destruction for the day.

* * *

"How can that witch just throw us around like this?" Rei fumes, throwing inanimate objects around the Shrine. She has never felt so humiliated in her life. Normally Jed would comfort the miko but not today. He's been seeing double since waking up encased in the side of a bus.

Serena watches Rei fume and groan about losing that fight. She is just lucky that Elis left when she did. Another hit like that and they'd all be out of protecting Tokyo for weeks. Darien puts the unhurt arm around Serena for comfort and smiles at her. She leans into his embrace.

"We should call Amara and Michelle. They're always willing to help us." Lita says reluctantly. She still holds a grudge against the two older women but not enough to act stubborn and not ask for their help. Rei looks at Lita and then the rest, seeing the faces were all in agreement.

"I have their number. I'll do it." Mina offers, wanting productive. She pulls out her cell phone and finds their number. Amara picks up and she explains to the blonde their situation. Amara agrees to meet them the next day with Trista and Hotaru. Hanging up the phone, Mina tells the girls the good news.

"I think we'll go home now, my head is killing me." Ami speaks up, setting the ice pack down on the table. Zoicite nods, agreeing and joins his little water sprite out the door.

Mina and Malachite also say their goodbyes. Serena hugs Rei and Lita and they part ways. Rei looks at Jed, he has several bruises on his arm and face. She doesn't like it all.

"Jed those bruises look bad."

"I know they do. That's the price of being in love with a warrior princess of Mars." He says charmingly.

Rei rolls her eyes and walks off to their bedroom. He follows not liking the reaction she gave him. Normally the miko is loving on him and smiling but tonight she wears a complacent face. Something he doesn't like at all. Oh no.

"Why don't you love me my fiery goddess?" He asks pouting, watching her change into her pajamas. Rei shoots him a scowl. "Damn Rei, seriously?"

"I don't feel good. I don't see how you are in such a charming mood either." She answers ignoring the hurt look on his face and crawls into bed. Jed sighs and removes his clothes, changes, turns the light off and hurries into bed with her.

* * *

"You're telling us that those monsters aren't harmed by energy but by physical force?" Amara asks incredulously looking at Michelle and Trista.

Serena and the inner scouts nod awaiting reply from the older woman. Darien stands back behind Serena, just as anxious.

"We need help with this one. We need you four to help us." Ami explains. The blue haired woman begins her normal lecture on teamwork, everything can be accomplished through teamwork. Michelle giggles at Ami's innocent lecture before looking into her mirror for answers.

The mirror sparkles for a minute with a reflection showing a dark figure. Michelle frowns as she allows the other girls to look at the reflection.

"We'll help. You know we love a good fight." Trista answers the unasked question. Amara nods her head in agreement. "I guess we'll also need to train for physical combat as well?"

"We will. Malachite fixed a space for us. We plan to go there later tonight." Serena tells them. She extends her hand, a sign of hope for working together in the future. Amara graciously accepts and extends her hand to Serena's.

"To protect the future!" Mina says with a smile. The other girls agree and a clamour of conversation begins. Of course not all the conversation is about their new enemy. Michelle asks Serena about the wedding and how the planning is coming along. Amara gives her an infamous look of exasperation. Of all the times the seafoam haired woman could be girly, she chose a time of crisis.

"It isn't silly, Amara. They've waited a long time. I'm happy for them." Michelle defends herself.

"Serena, you aren't planning to be married any time soon, are you?" Trista asks, now interested in the conversation.

"I don't think so. I prefer to wait until after we kick some butt." Serena answers, scratching her head and looking at Darien. He smiles gently.

"You and Serena are such a perfect pair." Michelle compliments the two, earning another look from Amara. "I wish to one day get married myself."

"Oh for heaven's sake!" Amara throws her hands up and leaves her girlfriend to speak with Mina and Lita. Michelle notices the slight change of Amara's voice but doesn't follow her.

"Trouble in happy land?" Darien asks watching Amara's shoulders slump. Michelle nods apologetically.

* * *

"Is that all you got?" Amara teases Mina.

Mina flips backward dodging Amara's punch and taking her stance again.

The girls had trained all night. Working on different techniques. The generals joined them shortly after closing shop in their work places. Darien and Jed paired off in one area and Malachite over saw the training.

Serena, Michelle, and Ami stood back watching progress. Lita and Trista were fighting. Rei and Hotaru paired up. Zoicite and Nephrite paired up too.

"Princess, shouldn't you be training as well?" Malachite asks walking over to the girls standing back and watching.

"I guess I should."

"Well?"

"I just ate so much cabbage rolls that my mom cooked earlier.."

"SERENA!" Rei screeches overhearing the conversation. Serena blushes feeling a bit embarrassed. Ami chuckles at her friend's antics. Oh the usual behavior never grew old. It was a thought. "Start busting your rump!"

"Rei! Why must you be sooo mean." Serena complains, tears threatening to fall.

Lita dodges Trista's right hook and counters by dropping down and sweeping the woman's feet from under her. Trista springs back up, ready to spar again.

Mina fakes a jab to Amara's abdomen with a left hook followed by a mid-air kick.

The sparring really heats up as the girls become more competitive. Darien and Jed switch with Zoicite and Nephrite. Michelle sits off on her own, gazing into her mirror, watching for any sign of threats.

Just when she is about to look up, she sees a glimmer of something. Her heart begins pounding as a clear view of two figures shows up. Pushing her hair behind her ear, she stands and walks outside without being noticed by anyone. With an air of vigilance she looks around, thinking she'll find something.

All she does find is the dark sky with a silver moon hanging over them. The distant lights of Juuban district and the sound of crickets. She circles the area several times, being very aware of her surroundings. It would make no sense if the two servants showed up here, they didn't know the scout's identities. Or did they? The thought looms in the back of her mind.

Far off in the brush, two people watch the woman with interest piqued. Elis and Clash.

"She's all alone. Nobody would hear her die." Clash sneers, continuing to watch.

"We just need bait to get those damn warriors out from hiding. I don't think calling a monster will be necessary. We can handle this." Elis asserts the situation, armor on and ready to fight.

"So it is settled?" Clash asks, Elis nods and the two burst from the brush flying through the air.

Michelle turns around hearing the rustle from the bushes and prepares herself. She keeps alert, waiting for something to happen.

"DARK WIND!"

She looks up just as a dark haze sets in, wind knocking her off her feet. She keeps her face buried under her hands, laying there just a bit fearful. _Amara! Anyone!? Oh no this is bad._

"You shouldn't be outside all alone little girl!" Clash laughs, watching the mighty gusts pick up and continuously pummeling.

"Who said she's here alone?"

The duo turns, surprised by what they find hurrying toward the woman laying on the ground. More than just the group Elis fought earlier. There were more women with them.

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

"WORLD SHAKING!"

The attacks flurry around the duo, which makes dodging impossible. Elis falters a bit and Clash holds his arm.

"Had enough?" Sailor Jupiter asks standing in front of Uranus as she helps Michelle to her feet. "We have plenty more where that came from."

"I'm sure you do. Our master has other plans for you silly bitches."

They glower at the duo.

"Travel to Greece. But your silly men toys cannot travel with you." Elis explains. "If they take this journey with you, then you'll all die!"

"Simple instructions, don't you think?" Clash admires Elis's simplicity.

"What if we don't?" Serena asks stepping forward. They watch as the duo doubles over in laughter.

"You'll die here, of course but not before Greece is destroyed." With those last words, the two leave the scouts to tend to the woman.

Michelle looks at them, not meeting Amara's disapproving look. The decision to travel away from Tokyo isn't an easy one. Darien and Malachite don't favor allowing their loves to go alone. Even Lita isn't sure it's a good idea.

They take the debate back to the Shrine and let Luna and Artemis in on their predicament. The two cats offer no insight as they have none and tell them to do what they think is best. Luna does offer them new communicators for the task ahead. She tells them to be careful if they decide to go.

"How should we travel?"

"We should teleport!"

Serena disagrees whole heartedly. "If you want to die, sure we can do that. Elis and Clash will be expecting us to arrive by our powers. We can't do that. We need to continue keeping our identities secret."

"We shouldn't compromise our safety or the safety of our loved ones." Mina agrees with Serena.

After deciding and buying plane tickets, the girls return to their homes to pack. Ami managed to use her frequent flier miles and get them first class seats on the first flight out in the morning. Serena told them to pack lightly, only taking what they would need. Of course for Serena that is extremely difficult. Amara and Michelle tell them of their villa just outside of Athens where they have plenty of room. With the preparations ready to go the girls crawl in their beds and set alarms.

Luna crawls at the end of Serena's bed, offering a last word of good luck before drifting off to sleep herself. Serena looks around her room one last time and falls asleep herself.

* * *

Author's Note: I have a few tests coming up and more homework. The next update might be a while. This should be a fairly long story too. I hope you all have enjoyed the first part.

The second part is going to still under this story. Don't think I'm doing a two part series here. Lord no.

Leave me reviews my dear readers! (:


End file.
